Un visiteur agréable
by Manu51
Summary: Durant une visite chez Délia, Tracey ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle est séduisante. Se passe durant la ligue Johto.


**Disclaimer : Pokémon ainsi que ses divers personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de leur auteur.**

Chapitre 1

C'était un vendredi soir en ce début avril, plus exactement le vendredi saint, début du week-end pascal. Il y avait davantage d'agitation que d'habitude au Bourg Palette, car plusieurs habitants du village recevaient la visite des membres de leurs familles ou partaient visiter leurs proches.

Tracey Sketchit, l'assistant du professeur Oak, s'assit sur son lit, épuisé. La semaine avait été très chargée pour lui et le professeur. Bien qu'il adorait travailler auprès du célèbre savant, il était heureux que le week-end soit finalement arrivé. Il se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à son radio-réveil digital. L'appareil indiquait dix-huit heures quinze. _Peut-être pourrais-je aller rendre une petite visite à Délia, j'ai été très occupé par mon travail ces derniers temps, _pensa-t-il.

L'adolescent se leva donc de son lit et descendit l'escalier. Il marcha jusqu'au laboratoire où le professeur se trouvait toujours, en train de terminer un travail important.

«Ah, c'est toi Tracy, dit le professeur Oak en levant les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur. Alors, as-tu des projets pour ce week-end? Après tout, c'est Pâques dimanche.

-Je vais commencer par rendre visite à Délia ce soir, ensuite je vais probablement contacter ma famille demain pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, répondit Tracey.

-Excellent idée. N'oublie jamais que la famille doit toujours faire partie des priorités d'un homme, mon garçon.

-Je m'en souviendrai, professeur. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

-À toi aussi, et surtout, salue Délia de ma part.

-Je le ferai.»

Tracey laissa le professeur Oak à son travail et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Il prit un manteau dans le placard et en referma la porte avant de franchir le seuil de l'imposante demeure du savant.

Pendant ce temps, Délia regardait tranquillement la télévision bien assiste dans son fauteuil préféré. Tout à coup, le téléphone sonna.

_Dring! Dring! Dring! Dring! Dring! Dring! __Un appel!_

Délia appuya sur le bouton de son vidéophone pour débuter la conversation et eut la surprise de voir le visage de son fils sur l'écran, son Pikachu perché sur l'épaule.

«Ash, mon chéri! Comment vas-tu?

-Je vais bien maman et toi?

-Je vais bien, je te remercie. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir ton appel. Est-ce que Brock et Misty sont avec toi?

-Oui, ils sont un peu plus loin en train de se reposer. Nous sommes présentement à Carmin-sur-Mer.

-À Carmin-sur-Mer, dis-tu? Mais, je croyais que vous voyagiez dans la région de Johto?

-En fait oui, mais nous avons décidé de faire une petite pause dans notre voyage et comme c'est Pâques ce dimanche, j'ai pensé revenir à la maison ce week-end pour te voir.

-Oh, Ash! Je suis si contente! Comme ça nous serons en famille pour Pâques!

-Eh oui, maman. Brock aussi veut aller voir sa famille, donc il n'y aura que moi et Misty.

-Aucun problème, tu sais que tes amis sont toujours les bienvenus à la maison, mon chéri. Quand serez-vous à la maison?

-Nous arriverons au Bourg Palette demain après-midi ou en début de soirée, dit Ash. Je dois y aller maintenant maman. On se voit demain, je t'embrasse.

-Au revoir, je t'embrasse aussi», dit Délia.

Elle raccrocha, le cœur rempli de joie. Il y avait déjà cinq mois que Ash, Brock et Misty avaient quitté pour leur voyage dans la région de Johto, et Ash ne l'avait appelé qu'occasionnellement depuis ce temps. Mais Délia comprenait que son fils et ses amis soient parfois très occupés à découvrir cette région et elle n'en voulait pas à Ash. Par amour pour son fils, elle voulait qu'il réalise un jour son rêve de devenir l'un des plus grands maîtres pokémon que le monde ait connu et elle savait qu'il n'atteindrait ce rêve qu'au prix d'énormes sacrifices et de travail acharné.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Intriguée, Délia se leva pour aller ouvrir. En ouvrant la porte, elle en fut quitte pour une autre surprise.


End file.
